No  One  Knows
by Clawizzle
Summary: Just full of chapters about different cross  Clan pairings. They're all ThunderClan cats put with ShadowClan cats.  Rated T to be safe.
1. Thunder x Shadow

**Summary: Just full of chapters about different cross-Clan pairings. They're all ThunderClan cats put with ShadowClan cats.  
**

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Claimer: Do own the text. **

**Notes: Well, the first chapter is Thunderstar x Shadowstar. **

**NO ONE KNOWS: FIRST EDITION**

_A Book Of ThunderClan/ShadowClan Forbidden Loves_

**Thunderstar x Shadowstar**

**IN DISGUISE **

Thunderstar lifted his head. Shadowstar's war cry! He dreamily thought of the pretty black leader. Luckily, no one knew about their love. They were in disguise as enemies.

"Why are you here, Shadowstar?" the auburn tom demanded, pushing to the front of his warriors to face her. Her green eyes swirled like pools. _Snap out of it! You might say something wrong!_

"Oh, I think you know why," she growled menacingly. He knew it was all an act. Shadowstar really loved him. Or was that an act, too? Could be...

Immediately, Shadowstar attacked Thunderstar, yowling in victory as her claws met his throat. He wanted to scream, _Shadowstar, how could you?!_ He knew, though, that she was just acting it out.

"SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" she roared, pouncing on Lightningtail angrily. He jerked back, but she had her claws hooked on his throat. When he tried to get away, she tore his throat out.

"No! LIGHTNINGTAIL!" howled Thunderstar, staggering to his feet. Only seven more lives left, plus missing a deputy! Shadowstar was mad!

"THUNDERCLAN, ATTACK!" the ThunderClan leader countered. The ThunderClan cats sprang forward, hissing and clawing the ShadowClan cats. Shadowstar, however, refused to give up.

"NEVER!" she cried, striking Thunderstar's chest and throat, killing him once again. "Out with the traitors and ThunderClan cats! Out! OUT! OUT! _OUT!_ **_OUT!_** **_OUT!!!!!!_**" Her murderous voice rang throughout the clearing. "ShadowClan shall drive ThunderClan **_OUT!!!!!!_**"

With fury, the ShadowClan she-cat lunged for a wise warrior called Owleyes. Owleyes nimbly dodged her, sending her tumbling down a hill, a ball of fur, no, a furious, shrieking ball of fur.

Thunderstar growled at Shadowstar's retreating ball. He ran after her, snarling, "I'll kill you if I get the chance!" Shadowstar spat at him with rage.

As they disappeared into the forest below, their mood became calmer as Shadowstar rolled to a halt. She stood herself up and strutted over, unharmed, to the leader. She knew he only had six lives left.

"Time for you...to die," she hissed in his ear loudly.

Quieter, she whispered, "No, I'm not really going to kill you completely. You know I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah." Thunderstar shifted uncomfortably.

"Shadowstar...I love you."

They brushed muzzles, and the thick-furred black she-cat murmured, "I love you, too, Thunderstar."

Thunderstar's ears pricked up. "A patrol is coming to look for us!" he told her. "Now, fight!"

Much louder, Shadowstar called, "THEN FIGHT ME, THUNDERSTAR!" and leapt.

"I'll save you!" cried a voice. A thin grey warrior burst into the clearing, and, with amazing strength for a cat of his size, pinned Shadowstar down.

He raked his claws across her chest in one blow. Little did StarClan know, one day in the future a cat would kill another cat with that same blow.

Her nine lives slithered out of her.

"She lies with StarClan now," Thunderstar croaked.

"I know," replied the warrior smugly.

Turning to the tom, he growled, "Greyface, get WindClan and RiverClan. We shall grieve for her."

"She is _Shadowstar_," snapped Greyface. "Not Lightningtail. Shadowstar. We don't need them to grieve. Let ShadowClan do it on their own."

"GREYFACE!" snarled Thunderstar. He struck the ThunderClan cat's neck, then turned to a watching warrior. "Greentail," he began. "Do me two favours. Dispose of Greyface's body, and tell Riverstar and Windstar to bring their Clans here. Now. Or do you want to share Greyface's fate?"

"No," agreed the nearby ginger warrior, "I don't." Taking Greyface's limp, hanging body, he sped away.

Thunderstar unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground. He bent over and licked Shadowstar's fur. _It seems our disguise was too good._

"I'm sorry, Shadowstar," he mewed, choking back his grief. "I...I tried." Before he got up and pretend to be a serious leader again, he meowed in the quietest voice he could manage, "I love you, Shadowstar."

**Eep! Well, that's all, folks! Hope you liked the Thunderstar x Shadowstar chapter! Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Keep The Secret! No, I won't tell you the pairing until then! ;)**

**--moletail of the squeaky-cats  
**


	2. Fire x ?

**Summary: Just full of chapters about different cross-Clan pairings. They're all ThunderClan cats put with ShadowClan cats.  
**

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Claimer: Do own the text. **

**Notes: Well, the second chapter is (not gonna tell you). **

**NO ONE KNOWS: FIRST EDITION**

_A Book Of ThunderClan/ShadowClan Forbidden Loves_

**Firestar x ?**

**KEEP THE SECRET  
**

_ Sandstorm pressed up against his side, purring. He felt the warmth of her fur, and he wanted to stay with her forever. But then, an image flashed in his mind of her. That ShadowClan she-cat. Swirling eyes, piercing but lovely. Her fur met with his tongue. His heart ached for her. But his thoughts were broken._

_ "I love you, Firestar," Sandstorm whispered._

_ Firestar frowned inwardly. He loved his mate...but he loved her more. Her. That beautiful cat. They would never be together, never. She had already given birth to Ivypaw, Rowanclaw's kit. Not his. Rowanclaw's. He rolled over onto his side._

_ "Well?" snapped Sandstorm. "Do you love me, Firestar? Or am I still second-best?"_

_ Firestar was disturbed by her comment. Yes, you are second best, he thought. You and Spottedleaf are both second-best. There's no one else I'll ever love more than her. "Yes," meowed Firestar at last, licking Sandstorm's ear reluctantly, "I love you. But you are the best. No one do I love more."_

_ Oh, StarClan, why can't that be true?_

The flame-coloured tom waited patiently for the ShadowClan she-cat he was meeting. Finally, he saw her padding out from the undergrowth. She was proud and mighty, fierce and powerful, agile and beautiful, and swift and graceful. He sighed wistfully.

"It'll never work," he croaked.

"Yes, it will," she purred, rubbing up against him. "I'll find a way, don't you worry. And...I have good news for you..." She head-butted his shoulder affectionately. "Littlecloud says I'm expecting kits! Your kits, Firestar, your kits!"

Firestar's jaw dropped. His kits?! But...but...but then...it would work! He smiled and put his tail on her shoulder. "I've come a ways to see you, and I'm not going to waste this chance talking about kits. Not that I'm disappointed. On the contrary, I'm--"

"Overjoyed." She cut him off and wrapped her body around his. "I know," she added softly.

Firestar started to purr madly. "It's very rare that we get chances like this. After all, I have Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight to attend to, while you have Rowanclaw and Ivypaw to attend to." They shifted to press themselves even closer together.

"When I give birth," she began, "I'll name the kits Flamekit and Redkit and Treekit. After us, and, so no one gets suspicious, after Rowanclaw."

A grin spread widely across Firestar's face. It was growing. Flamekit and Redkit and Treekit! "Yes...and, so no one gets suspicious of the name 'Flamekit', you'll give Flamekit to me. Don't worry, I'll pull an Oakheart on Sandstorm and ThunderClan." 'Pulling an Oakheart' on your supposed mate and your Clan meant you 'find the kit alone in the wilderness and bring it in'.

The she-cat laughed. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll pull a Bluestar on Rowanclaw and ShadowClan." You can guess what pulling a Bluestar means.

A twig snapped. Leaves crunched. Ginger fur flashed from a distance. A voice spoke. "Firestar, are you there?" it called.

He froze. Sandstorm! "Coming! In a second, Sandstorm! Wait right there!" Turning to the her, he licked the ShadowClan cat's face before purring, "Good-bye. Keep the secret."

"You keep the secret, too," she replied, amused. As she left and Firestar turned back to go with Sandstorm, he felt a pang in his heart. She was a lovely cat to know, just lovely.

Firestar greeted his mate. They padded back to camp together. But something haunted the ginger tom's thoughts. Her lithe form. Her huge muscles. Her dark fur. Her kind heart. It was all just a dream. Or was it? _Good-bye, my love_, he wanted to call, _goodbye..._ and he left their scents mixing on the border.

Later that day, Firestar was patrolling with Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Hollypaw near the ShadowClan border. His heart sank when he saw a patrol coming towards them. She was leading it.

"ThunderClan cats have been here," growled Oakfur angrily. "On our territory, too. Or..." he sniffed the air. "Tawnypelt, Russetfur? Have you seen any ShadowClan cats here with ThunderClan?"

"What? No," hissed Russetfur, teeth bared. "But I'll maul any cats who do."

"Let's go now," whispered Thornclaw. "Hollypaw, you keep watch."

"I'll do it," Firestar offered. _Mousebrain! They'll get suspicious! And so will Sandstorm and possibly even...her!_

Dustpelt looked confused, but then nodded. "Sure, Firestar," he meowed. As they padded away, he grew worried. What could she possibly do with him here? After all, he was 'keeping watch' and she was on patrol.

"Look! There's Firestar!" snarled Russetfur.

"He might be hunting," Tawnypelt pointed out, frowning.

"He _might_," replied Oakfur. "I doubt it. All right, come clear, Tawnypelt--_are you meeting Firestar_?"

"N-no," stammered Tawnypelt. "What makes you say that?"

Firestar froze. Would his secret be revealed?

Oakfur just snorted. "Okay, then, he must be..._hunting_, as you say." The patrol left, but as she took up the rear, he saw a flash in her eyes. They seemed to say, 'Good-bye.' They seemed to say, 'Good-bye, Firestar.'

_Yes_, he thought, _good-bye. Good-bye...Russetfur._

**Eep! Well, that's all, folks! Hope you liked the Firestar x Russetfur chapter! Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Dented Feelings! No, I won't tell you the pairing until then! ;)**

**--moletail of the squeaky-cats**


	3. Black x White

**Summary: Just full of chapters about different cross-Clan pairings. They're all ThunderClan cats put with ShadowClan cats.  
**

**Disclaimer: Dun own Warriors.**

**Claimer: Do own the text. **

**Notes: Well, the third chapter is Blackstar x Whitewing. **

**NO ONE KNOWS: FIRST EDITION**

_A Book Of ThunderClan/ShadowClan Forbidden Loves_

**Blackstar x Whitewing**

**DENTED FEELINGS  
**

Whitewing watched as her kits splashed in puddles. Wingkit was a white she-kit and Clawkit was a white tomkit--Smokekit was a black-and-white tomkit, and Ruddykit was a black-and-white she-kit.

"Hi, Whitewing!" chirped Spiderleg. "How are our kits? Good?"

Whitewing's stomach churned. Cloudtail and Brightheart would never be proud of her for what she did. They thought they were. But if they knew the truth, they would be scolding her right now. Her mate was not Spiderleg--she didn't even like Spiderleg. She had liked Shrewpaw before he died. And these kits were not either brother's.

These kits were the kits of Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan.

She remembered it clearly now--the first time they had met each other. A Gathering night. Just after Hawkfrost's death, when Whitewing was announced a warrior. At the beginning, she had caught his eye...

_She felt fur brush up against her. She blinked in surprise. She was hidden from sight. Who was this hiding cat?_

_ She thought about her friend, Birchpaw. If this cat had not talked with her tonight, she would have taken Birchpaw for a mate when he was named a warrior. "Birchpaw?" she mewed hoarsely. "Is that you?"_

_ She was not prepared for the deep, gruff voice of a cat older than the ThunderClan elders. "No," he growled. "I am...oh, look at me and you can tell."_

_ She whipped around, and her mouth fell open. Blackstar! "Wh-what do you want?" she demanded, trying to sound fierce and defiant. This was the leader of ShadowClan, not some friendly neighbourhood cat._

_ "Oh, that's easy enough," Blackstar replied smoothly. "I'm sure you were shaken after Shrewpaw's death, no?" Whitewing nodded but narrowed her eyes at him. "Had he lived, you would have taken him for a mate, no?" Whitewing nodded again. "Well, then, what if Birchpaw died? I'm sure you're going to take him for a mate, eh?" Whitewing bristled. He knew too much! "But if he died, would you take Spiderleg for a mate? Of course you would. So, let me offer you a helpful hint. If Spiderleg died, you wouldn't take another ThunderClan tom for a mate."_

_ Whitewing hissed. "What are you getting at?"_

_ "Cat..." Blackstar drew himself up to his full height. "...I hope you would choose a ShadowClan tom for a mate?"_

_ "Yes," Whitewing confessed. "I would. But Birchpaw is not dead. In a few moons he'll be a warrior."_

_ "Ah, but..." he sighed. "Cat, I looked at you from where ShadowClan was gathered. I slunk off to see you. Now I have a question for you. Will. You. Be. My. Mate?"_

_ Whitewing froze, standing stock-still. Unbelievable. Here was Blackstar asking to be her mate. She frowned._

_ Another flashback._

_ **Whitepaw and Shrewpaw sat together at Sunningrocks, sharing tongues. Whitepaw purred as Shrewpaw's tongue ran over her delicate white fur. They were best friends. No. More than friends.**_

_** Whitepaw gazed longingly into Shrewpaw's eyes. She felt her heart skip. It had to be true. She was in love.**_

_** "Shrewpaw...when we become warriors...will you be my mate?" she asked. Shrewpaw jerked back, momentarily shocked.**_

_** Quickly recovering, he meowed, his voice full of love and wanting, "Yes, Whitepaw. I will. Do you love me?"**_

_** Whitepaw grinned. "You know I do, Shrewpaw." She stroked his head with her tail and whispered, "What about you?"**_

_** "I do," Shrewpaw whispered back. "But you know that Spiderpaw and Birchkit are both promising cats. Spiderpaw likes you--I'm afraid more than as a friend--and I'm sure Birchkit will when he's apprenticed.**_

_** Whitepaw gazed sadly at the horizon. "If I died...who would you ask?" she asked him.**_

_** "Squirrelpaw," Shrewpaw replied instantly. "You?" The hopeful look in his eyes made it clear that he'd never forgive her if she said Spiderpaw.**_

_** "Birchkit," Whitepaw purred. "When he's apprenticed." Shrewpaw nodded at her choice, and the two rubbed muzzles for the rest of the day. Nothing could ever break them apart now.**_

_And then..._

_ **Whitepaw sighed. Birchpaw licked her ear. "What's wrong?" he asked.**_

_** "I want to ask a favour of you," she began. "When Shrewpaw was alive, I loved him. When he died, I made a promise that you would be my next choice. So now...will you be my mate? When we become warriors?" They were sitting in the apprentices' den together. Their tails were entwined. Whitepaw's eyes were pleading. 'Please,' they seemed to say.**_

_** Birchpaw's eyes widened. "Sure," he mewed. Then Ashfur called, "BIRCHPAW! TRAINING!" and broke the silence.**_

_Agreeing to Blackstar's request would be breaking her promise to Shrewpaw. But she had never truly loved Birchpaw. Only Shrewpaw. And Blackstar was bigger and stronger._

_ "Well?" he snapped._

_ "Give me a moon to think," she replied._

_ "Next Gathering, then," Blackstar meowed. "Same place. Hidden from view, okay, cat?" Whitewing recoiled at being called "cat" again, but nodded nonetheless._

_ "Where's Blackstar?" yowled Firestar. Leopardstar and Onestar joined in._

_ "Thinking or chatting way over there!" called Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy._

_ "Coming!" spat Blackstar. He waved his tail in a good-bye to Whitewing before running across the clearing to the Great Rock. Discreetly, Whitewing came into view._

_ He wasn't too bad..._

Whitewing had agreed to Blackstar's request. Now she knew what love was. Love was being away from your love, not being with them. Love was lying, betraying, breaking, and hurting. Love was pure evil; love was nothing but beauty. She had loved Shrewpaw, and had thought she loved Birchpaw.

Now she knew she had made the right choice. Wingkit, Clawkit, Smokekit, and Ruddykit played at her feet. Even they thought their father was Spiderleg. She wasn't going to tell them until they were warriors. For safety.

It was customary to meet your forbidden love somewhere hidden lots of times. Whitewing met Blackstar at Gatherings. It stunk when Blackstar was too ill to go there. Because leaders didn't slink off to go hunting, did they?

Whenever she heard "ShadowClan", she thought of Blackstar. Whenever she heard "Blackstar", she thought of the handsome tom she met that fateful day. Whenever she heard of him, she thought of her kits. And when she heard of them...she thought of her promise to Shrewpaw. He had taken a piece of her heart to StarClan. And Blackstar had taken a piece of her heart to ShadowClan. Her feelings had been broken and abused. Her heart had been hurt and attacked.

She had dented feelings, for sure. And dented feelings never paid off.

**Eep! Well, that's all, folks! Hope you liked the Blackstar x Whitewing chapter! Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Black And White! No, I won't tell you the pairing until then! ;)**

**--moletail of the squeaky-cats**


End file.
